herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Attack
'''Attack - Spell Purpose''' This type of spell is designed to deal damage, curse, cause diseases, or in some way hinder an opponent. It is a broad Purpose with many spells in its Spectrum. Anything that is considered an aggressive spell against a target normally falls under this Purpose. Primary Characteristic - Intellect or Strength Secondary Characteristic - Agility, Perception, or Agility Spell Construction DS = 4 -=[A]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Acid Bolt|Acid Bolt]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Acid Storm|Acid Storm]] -=[B]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Banefire|Banefire]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Banish|Banish]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Bell Tone|Bell Tone]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Bind|Bind]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Blighting|Blighting]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Blind|Blind]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Boneshatter|Boneshatter]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Boulder|Boulder]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Burning Blood|Burning Blood]] -=[C]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Calcificate|Calcificate]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Chainspark|Chainspark]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Chaos|Chaos]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Chaoswane|Chaoswane]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Chip|Chip]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Command|Command]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Curse|Curse]] -=[D]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Daze|Daze]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Deafen|Deafen]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Deathnote|Deathnote]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Desecrate|Desecrate]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Destroy|Destroy]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Disintegrate|Disintegrate]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Disruption|Disruption]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Dust Bomb|Dust Bomb]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Dust Cloud|Dust Cloud]] -=[E]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Elemental Cone|Elemental Cone]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Exploding Shard|Exploding Shard]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Explosive Projectiles|Explosive Projectiles]] -=[F]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Fan of Flame|Fan of Flame]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Fire Prank|Fire Prank]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Fireball|Fireball]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Firebolt|Firebolt]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Flameburst|Flameburst]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Flamesphere|Flamesphere]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Flash|Flash]] -=[G]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Geolance|Geolance]] -=[H]=- * -=[I]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Immolate|Immolate]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Infect|Infect]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Inferno|Inferno]] -=[J]=- * -=[K]=- * -=[L]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Lightning Bolt|Lightning Bolt]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Lightning Storm|Lightning Storm]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Livewire|Livewire]] -=[M]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Meteorite|Meteorite]] -=[N]=- * -=[O]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Obliterate|Obliterate]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Orderwane|Orderwane]] -=[P]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Petrification|Petrification]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Pillars of Flame|Pillars of Flame]] -=[Q]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Quake|Quake]] -=[R]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Ripwind Punch|Ripwind Punch]] -=[S]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Shard|Shard]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Smite|Smite]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Soaring Shadow Dragon|Soaring Shadow Dragon]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Sonic Boom|Sonic Boom]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Sonic Wave|Sonic Wave]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Spark Cloud|Spark Cloud]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Spattering|Spattering]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Symbol|Symbol]] -=[T]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Tangle|Tangle]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Ten Ketsui|Ten Ketsui]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Thundercrack|Thundercrack]] -=[U]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Utter Devastation|Utter Devastation]] -=[V]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Virulate|Virulate]] -=[W]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Waterball|Waterball]] -=[X]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - X-ray Bolt|X-ray Bolt]] -=[Y]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Yearwane|Yearwane]] -=[Z]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Zap|Zap]] '''Navigation''' * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Purpose|Spells listed by Purpose]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Source|Spells listed by Source]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Spectra|Spells listed by Spectra]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Appendix|Chapter 10 - Appendix]]'''=